Truth or Dare 2
by Park Senna-ssi
Summary: Hanya kelanjutan cerita hubungan Yunhyeong dengan Junhoe. #Yunhyeong #Junhoe #JunHyeong #iKON #Yaoi


**TRUTH OR DARE 2**

 **Main Cast:**

Goo Junhoe

Song Yunhyeong

 **Other Cast:**

Kim Jinhwan

Kim Donghyuk

Kim Jiwon

Kim Hanbin

Jung Chanwoo

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Disclaimer:** Tokoh punya YGent dan orang tua masing-masing

Warning: Yaoi, Typo, Cerita membosankan, Alur cepat, Ide cerita murni hasil pemikiran author

 **Happy Reading**

.

.

.

Yunhyeong memijat pinggangnya yang pegal. Badannya sakit-sakit semua. Dilihatnya Junhoe yang sedang tertidur pulas disebelahnya tanpa memakai baju.

Tunggu? Apa yang kalian pikirkan?

iKON baru saja menyelesaikan tour mereka di Jepang beberapa jam lalu. Badan Yunhyeong sakit karena ia terlalu berlebihan dikonser hari ini. Jauhkan pikiran kotor kalian itu!

Yunhyeong memandang tubuh Junhoe yang putih, lalu matanya turun ke perut Junhoe yang rata. Ah… Roti sobek... Sudah lama ia tidak melihat roti sobek Junhoe…

Yunhyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau berpikiran yang aneh-aneh. Tapi Junhoe sudah lama tidak menyentuhnya. Jadwal yang padat ditambah lagi mereka sudah tidak tidur satu kamar di dorm, membuat pasangan JunHyeong itu sudah lama tidak bermesraan.

Yunhyeong juga cemburu melihat Jinhwan dan Junhoe selalu bermesraan dikonser. iKON official couple, JunJin couple yang terkenal itu. Padahal pasangan asli Junhoe adalah dirinya. Alhasil, dirinya cuma bisa pura-pura tidak lihat jika couple itu melakukan skinship dikonser.

Junhoe juga terlihat menikmatinya, namja bongsor itu malah berpelukan dengan Jinhwan sambil melirik ke Yunhyeong, seakan-akan ingin melihat bagaimana reaksi namja manis itu.

Untung saja Yunhyeong bisa menguasai emosinya, kalau tidak, bisa-bisa muncul berita yang menjelekkan. namanya, 'MEMBER IKON, GOO JUNHOE, DILARIKAN KE RUMAH SAKIT KARENA DICEKIK REKAN SATU GRUPNYA, SONG YUNHYEONG, SAAT MELANGSUNGKAN KONSER TADI MALAM. SALAH SATU SUMBER TERPERCAYA MENGATAKAN, YUNHYEONG MENCEKIK JUNHOE KARENA TERBAKAR API CEMBURU."

Dan Yunhyeong berani bertaruh demi seluruh hartanya, jika memang sumber itu, orang itu pasti Chanwoo, yang sudah disogok game terbaru oleh wartawan. Maknae yang mudah dihasut.

Ceklek….

Suara pintu kamar hotel terbuka.

"Yo! Whatsupp Song Yunhyeong!" Kata Jiwon sok asik.

"Ya! Kim Jiwon! Kita baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Dasar pabbo!" Kata Yunhyeong jengkel.

Jiwon masuk ditemani Donghyuk dan Chanwoo. Mereka semua memakai jaket dan celana panjang.

"Mwo-ya? Kalian mau pergi kemana?" Tanya Yunhyeong.

"Hyung, kami ingin makan malam di restoran dekat hotel. Kau mau ikut?" Tanya Donghyuk yang sedang bergelayutan dilengan Jiwon.

Chanwoo yang melihat kelakuan Donghyuk, memutar bila matanya malas. Ia merasa selalu menjadi 'kambing tetangga' di iKON karena cuma dia yang belum punya pasangan.

"Hyung, pinggangmu memburuk?" Tanya Chanwoo yang melihat kembarannya itu memegang pinggang.

"Eo. Aku tidak bisa berjalan kemana-mana." Kata Yunhyeong sambil meringis. "Dimana Jinhwan hyung dan Hanbin?"

"Mereka sudah menunggu di lobby."

"Ah… kalian pergi saja, aku tidak ikut."

"Keurae? Kau tidak ikut karena pinggangmu sakit atau…" Mata Jiwon melirik ke Junhoe yang sedang tidur disebelah Yunhyeong. Kelinci bermata sipit itu menatap Yunhyeong dengan senyum menggoda.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Pergi sana!"

"Ah… tidak ingin diganggu rupanya…"

"Pergi atau kucolok matamu itu!" Kata Yunhyeong sewot.

"Araseo… Kami pergi dulu…"

"Hyung, semoga cepat sembuh." Kata Chanwoo.

"Hyung, fighting!" Kata Donghyuk kepada Yunhyeong sambil melirik Junhoe. Lalu mereka bertiga pergi ke luar kamar.

"Y-ya! Kim Donghyuk! Dasar anak kurang ajar! Aaa… aisshh… pinggangku… hiks…"

"Hmm…" Gumam Junhoe.

Yunhyeong terdiam. Mungkin ia terlalu berisik. Dilihatnya Junhoe yang sekarang tidur menghadapnya. Mata, hidung, mulut, pipi… Semuanya… Rasa suka Yunhyeong pada Junhoe sudah mendarahdaging. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana hidupnya jika tanpa namja itu. Ya… walaupun sekarang hubungannya sudah tidak sedekat dulu..

Yunhyeong memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tidur. Tapi ia teringat…

"Ah.. Aku belum mandi…"

Yunhyeong berada diantara dua pilihan mandi dengan pinggang kesakitan atau langsung tidur? Ah.. Tidak.. Ia harus mandi. Malam ini kan Junhoe tidur dengannya, ia tidak boleh bau…

Yunhyeong menyibakkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri. Ia meminimalkan bergerakan tubuhnya agar pinggangnya baik-baik saja. Tapi takdir berkata lain… Yunhyeong tersengkat charger handphone-nya sendiri…

"HUUWWAAA…. APPOOOOOOO…."

Yunhyeong menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia jatuh dengan wajah menghadap ke lantai dan pinggangnya…. Terasa seperti digilas truk gandeng…

Junhoe yang mendengar teriakan Yunhyeong langsung lompat dari tempat tidur. Dilihatnya namja yang berumur dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu sedang tiduran (?)-begitu yang dilihat Junhoe- sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

"AAAPPOOOO…."

"Hyung, gwaenchana?" Junhoe menghampiri Yunhyeong dan berjongkok.

"Junhoe-ya pinggangku…"

"Apa itu sakit?"

"MENURUTMU?!"

"Ah mian… Sini aku bantu…" Junhoe membantu Yunhyeong berdiri. "Pinggangmu sedang sakit. Kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak."

"Tapi aku…"

"Wae? Kau mau kemana? Biar aku antar."

Yunhyeong menunjuk sebuah ruangan kecil disebelahnya. "Kamar mandi."

"Kau mau mandi?"

"Eo."

"Tidak boleh. Ini sudah malam. Kau tidak boleh mandi." Kata Junhoe tegas.

"Tapi… aku tidak ingin tidur satu ranjang denganmu dengan badan lengket seperti ini." Ujar Yunhyeong malu-malu.

Junhoe menghela napas. "Ya, sudah.. Biar aku bantu."

"Gomawo. Eh? Bantu?"

"Eo. Aku bantu memandikanmu." Junhoe segera menggendong Yunhyeong ala bridal, masuk ke kamar mandi dan mendudukkan Yunhyeong disebelah wastafel.

Junhoe menarik ujung baju Yunhyeong, berniat melepas baju namja manis itu. Tapi Yunhyeong menghentikannya.

"Aniya, biar aku sendiri." Kata Yunhyeong dengan pipi memerah. Ia membuka bajunya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke depan, Junhoe masih memandangnya, tanpa berkedip.

"Celanamu…" Bisik Junhoe di telinga Yunhyeong.

"I-itu a-aku juga bisa melepasnya sendiri." Yunhyeong membuka resleting celananya, lalu ia melirik ke Junhoe.

"Hyung, tidak usah malu-malu, eo? Aku sudah pernah melihatnya."

Yunhyeong menundukkan kepalanya. Benar juga. Mereka kan sudah… Ah… sudahlah…

Yunhyeong membuka celananya, sekarang ia sudah telanjang bulat. Junhoe menariknya dan menggendongnya ala koala. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mendesah karena bagian sensitive-nya bersentuhan dengan perut Junhoe.

Junhoe membawa Yunhyeong ke bathtub. Sekarang dua namja itu saling berdiri berhadapan di dalam bathtub. Tiba-tiba Junhoe membuka celananya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"M-mwoya? Se-sedang apa kau?!" Matanya melirik ke bagian bawah tubuh Junhoe.

"Aku juga ingin mandi. Memangnya kenapa?" Junhoe mengambil shower yang ada disebelahnya dan mulai membasahi tubuhnya.

Yunhyeong berusaha tidak melihat pemandangan bagus didepannya. Ia harus tahan, kalau tidak nanti urusannya jadi panjang.

"Hyung, balik badanmu. Aku akan menggosok punggungmu."

Yunhyeong membalikan badannya ragu-ragu. Sekarang dihadapannya adalah tembok. Junhoe hanya ingin menggosok punggungnya, ya hanya punggung…

Yunhyeong merasakan air hangat yang mulai membanjiri punggungnya. Tiba-tiba suatu benda menempel di bokongnya.

"Hyung, aku merindukanmu…" Bisik Junhoe.

Yunhyeong mengigit bibirnya. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh mendesah…

"Ju-Junhoe-nya, ha-hajima. Aku sedang sakit pinggang."

"Wae?" Junhoe merabah bagian depan tubuh Yunhyeong. "Kau tidak suka?"

"Aku.. Ahh…" Desah Yunhyeong.

Junhoe memaju-mundurkan pinggangnya teratur. "Hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu…"

"Aku juga… Tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Kau selalu saja bermesraan dengan Jinhwan hyung."

Junhoe menghentikan gerakannya.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tidak lanjutkan?" Yunhyeong meremas tangannya, ia hampir gila.

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Junhoe.

"Eo, aku tidak suka melihatmu bermesraan dengan Jinhwan hyung. Junhoe-ya, cepat lanjutkan."

"Aku minta maaf. Kau tahu itu hanya untuk membuat para fans senang."

"Eo, aku memaafkanmu. Ppali!" Kata Yunhyeong tidak sabar.

"Jinjja? Kau memaafkanku?"

Yunhyeong yang kesal segera membalikkan badannya. Dirangkulnya tengkuk Junhoe dan segera melumat bibir namja itu.

"Hyung, pinggangmu?"

"Molla!"

Mereka berdua terjatuh dibathtub. Sekarang posisinya Yunhyeong berada diatas Junhoe. Yunhyeong melahap bibir Junhoe penuh napsu sampai-sampai namja itu kewalahan. Tak lupa juga Yunhyeong mencium seluruh tubuh Junhoe dan membuat tanda disana.

Uke on the top gaaisss…

.

.

.

Keesokannya…

"Hyung, kenapa kau masih tiduran? Sejam lagi kita pulang." Kata Junhoe.

"Junhoe-ya…" Panggil Yunhyeong yang sedang tiduran dikasur hotel. "Tolong aku… hiks… sepertinya pinggangku pindah ke paru-paru…"

.

.

.

 **THE END**

No edit.

Gimana? SUKA?

Hidup ff iKON rate M!

Review jusseeyyooonggg….


End file.
